If youre missing your lover
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Kaidoh is the Captain and things are happening in the new Seigaku team. Momo helps but our Viper is missing somebody else. (Inu/Kai Shonen-ai)


**_1. Kaidoh and Inui: of course I adore them but it's not ususal fic, because Inui is not here. Just in Kaidoh's thoughts and a little at the end._**

**_2. It is not a beta-version fic, I don't use betas so if you don't like my faults don't read it. Thanks!_**

It was a hot day in the middle of the summer. They were practicing and Momo was quiet happy because their new team did run well. The Viper played doubles with him and they were awesome, of course.

"C'mon, Captain… it is your turn!" he never used the "Viper" before their team. Now this was a special bond between them and it reminded him of the _others_.

The bandana guy hit a snake and the game was over. Kachiro followed Arai with deep glance.

"What did I do again?" rage was in Arai's voice.

"Your hand-working was slow. If you try…" Kachiro began on his thin voice.

Kaidoh really liked this kouhai. In this year he looked like **Inui**… he made his hair like their senpai. He was too shy and Arai always could win above him. Like now…

"I don't care what you're saying, Kachiro-kun! How many times have I to tell you? You're not my coach! Ryuzaki senpai is my coach, understood? I'm following her orders!" Arai shouted.

"Sorry, Arai-san… I made a menu for you and… I… just wanted to help you how to raise your power in your arm…"

Kachiro wanted apologizing but after Arai left him alone he looked on the ground.

Kaidoh and Momo shared a serious glance and they nodded together. Momo smiled at Kachiro who came off the field.

"You played well, boy!" Momo hit his shoulder playfully.

"Thank you, senpai." Kachiro answered and entered in the clubhouse.

"Momoshiro…"

"Yes, Viper?" he whispered quiet in his ear.

"It's not funny… when you're doing this." Kaidoh scratched his ear.

"Oh, sorry. What did you want?"

"Do you remember on me and _Inui-senpai_? We were the same like these two."

"Ah, I think your memory is rather wrong, Mamushi. Inui-senpai was nice and you weren't a big jerk like this Arai. I've never thought that I will be using a word like 'jerk' for a team-member but I really hating him."

"Fhuuus, you are his vice-captain!"

"I don't care!" Momo mimicked Arai's tone.

"I'm talking with Kato and you're going to talk with your _jerk_!"

Momo looked like a monkey.

"No."

"Momoshiro!" Kaidoh was angry.

"Okaaay, but you owe me one!"

Momo ran away. Kaidoh hissed and found his kouhai in the clubhouse with his friend. Satoshi left them immediately alone when he saw his captain.

"You stay!" Kaidoh commanded and Kachiro sat back.

"Can't you handle Arai as your doubles-partner?" he asked without pre-speech.

The boy shook his head.

"No! We are good just he has other temperament like me."

Kaidoh sat near him.

"Look, you have to try more and more. He will accept your help."

Kachiro sighed.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm using this notebook." he swayed Inui-'s notes in his left hand.

Kaidoh took away it. He opened it and smiled when he has read the familiar handwriting.

'_Oh, how I miss you!'_ Inui was in his head.

"Look, listen to me! Don't use this notebook. It was not yours."

"But Inui-senpai gave it to me!"

"I will give you back after you and Arai found your own-double tennis. I promise!"

"Kaidoh-senpai… it is impossible!" Kachiro whispered. He wanted almost crying because he was proud of he owes this book.

"You are a data-player, like Inui-senpai was, right?"

"Yes, I think… I am!"

"Look for your own data… _he_ did the same, too. _He_ had collected everyone's data and this book is the result. If you ask Arai, it is sure he will help you collecting those things."

"Arai…" he whispered.

"Kachiro!" Arai suddenly arrived and almost pushed his Captain away.

"Sorry, Kaidoh-san! Kachiro, I'm so sorry what I said before! Please just don't leave me alone, please!" he begged with praying hands and sat in front of Kato on the ground.

Kato looked surprised at Momo who followed Arai into the clubhouse. He showed ok with his fingers and Kachiro smiled like he knows everything.

"What are you saying, Arai-san?" he asked innocently.

"Don't quit the club! Momoshiro said I was so harsh on you and because of it you want leave us…"

"Well…"

"I'm begging you don't do it! I swear, you are the best data-player who I know."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm serious… you… **YOU ARE BETTER THAN INUI-SENPAI** **WAS**! Please, forgive me!"

'_Kaidoh, would you play doubles with me?'_ Kaidoh sighed and turned away.

This scene was almost similar as _**that one**_!

(Flashback)

His _**sweet**_ Inui stood in the cold water and green bandana was in his hand. He smiled at Kaidoh and their story had begun. They were the Emerald pair and they always will be!

Some minutes later…

"Who-hoo? Earth to the Captain! They left us here. Where are you actually?" Momo waved and shouted in his right ear.

Kaidoh shook his head.

"Well, I'm… I'm in love actually." he smiled at Momo who smirked.

"C'mon, call _**him**_ up, because your dribbler face kills me, Ma.."

"**Don't say out again**!"

"Ma-mu-shi" Momo finished and he ran out laughingly.

Kaidoh laughed shortly and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He looked for the _name_ between the contacts and …

"Moshi-moshi, _**Kaoru**_!"

"Fhuss…"

"Am I missing you?"

Kaidoh smiled.

"_**Sadaharu**_, come home soon!"


End file.
